A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized remote control, for consumer electronics, with wheels that will drive itself over to its user in response to the sound of his or her voice.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with remote controls. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a remote control that has self-driving capabilities that work in conjunction with voice-recognition means.
The Mozer Patent et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,639) discloses a voice recognition and response system that can be incorporated into a variety of consumer electronic devices. However, the system disclosed in the Mozer patent is designed to remote control that has mobile capabilities.
The Hornsby et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. patent application No. U.S. 2001/0031604) discloses an interactive robotic device having a body, a transport mechanism, a drive mechanism and a container for carrying or holding items. However, the robotic device of the Hornsby publication does not disclose a voice activate remote control that can operate audio video electronics such as a television, DVD player, etc.
The Simmons Patent Application Publication (U.S. patent application No. U.S. 2005/0046751) discloses a page function for a remote control. However, the remote control of the Simmons Publication does not include a mobile capability, nor a voice recognition capability that engages the mobile feature of the remote control.
The Pizarro Patent et al. (U.S. Patent Des. 423,510) illustrates an ornamental design for a remote control and paging set, which does not illustrate a mobile capability.
The Chuang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,571) discloses a remote control device with voice recognition and user identification restrictions. However, the remote control device of the Chuang patent is limited to the specific purpose of identifying the end user in order to undue or place viewing restrictions when operating a control device.
The Kimura Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,323) discloses a voice operated remote control system. However, the system of the
Kimura Patent does not disclose a remote control with both a mobile capability and a voice recognition system that operates the mobile capability.
The Bush et al. Patent (U.S Pat. No. 7,080,014) discloses a hands free voice-operated remote control transmitter. However, the transmitter of the Bush Patent does not disclose a mobile remote control that drives itself toward a recognized voice pattern, which is programmed into the remote control.
The Thorne Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,565) discloses a robotic vehicle with a vehicle tracking system, more specifically relating to a suspended carriage system for improved deduced-reckoning of robotic vehicles. However, the robotic vehicle and vehicle tracking system of the Thorne Patent is not capable of being used as a remote control for use with an audio and/or visual devices.
The Fugre-Ramiraz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,832) discloses a remote control finder or locating device for finding lost personal items such as keys, television remotes, pagers, and cell phones. However, the remote control finder of the Fugre-Ramiraz patent does not disclose a remote control with an integrated mobile capability that is operated by a voice recognition capability integrated into the remote control.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a remote control with an integrated mobile capability that is operated by voice recognition capability integrated into the remote control. In this regard, the voice-activated motorized remote control device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.